


A Master's Perks

by orphan_account



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Knotting, Many more tags to be added, Nymphomaniac Reader, Vaginal Sex, multiple sex partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Before you became a Master, you spent a lot of time practicing a certain kind of self-love, maybe a little more time than the average person might. Dildos, vibrators and all sorts of toys were your best friend.Now, with servants, maybe it was time the way you approached pleasure changed...





	A Master's Perks

**Author's Note:**

> I decided that since I personally want to smash so many servants in Fate Grand Order I wanted to write a master who DOES have sex with all of her servants, so while each chapter will present a new sexual scenario and effectively be kind of a oneshot, they are intended to be all the same master going around and having a good time with the servants she's summoned.

The dim light illuminated against your skin, sweat creating the appearance of a soft sheen. 

Rocking your hips back and forth, you whimper and moan from the sensation of being stretched and filled by a thick throbbing cock.

Cu on the other hand remained seated in place, his chest against your back. The Berserker-class servant’s eyes watched as you rode him with a notable detachment from the situation.

He didn’t seem to mind that you were effectively using him as a glorified sex toy, but he didn’t make any moves to involve himself in your lust-fueled actions.

You were more than fine with that, your hands holding the arms of the large chair the two of you sat in to help keep balance as you bobbed up and down in his lap, raising yourself until only the tip remained inside your slick wet hole and lowering yourself until he was buried to the hilt.

Resting your back against Cu’s firm chest, you slid a hand between your legs, rolling the tip of your middle finger across your clit. The added stimulation had your inner walls squeezing snugly around Cu’s length.

“A-ah, Cu…” you moaned, enthusiastically setting yourself a rolling rhythm of your hips while you worked your clit over.

The back of your head fell back and rested against his clavicle, your gaze falling onto his face.

Although he remained uninterested, his irises lowered and watched down your body, watching you pleasure yourself with his body. 

Being watched by the Mad King spurred you on further, a second finger joining the first to apply further pressure to your sensitive clit, your muscles tensing as you sped up your pace and watched the servant with a satisfied grin to see if he would react.

Nothing in his expression changed, although when he caught you practically staring from the periphery of his vision, he glanced to meet your gaze as best as he could, an eyebrow raised.

Enamored by Cu, you hardly realise until it’s too late the swell that forms inside you near the base of your Servant’s cock, expanding enough to feel as though it was stretching you.

You moan out a cry, the sensation of being knotted practically entirely foreign to you.

(Despite having used knotted toys before, it was nothing like having a knot swell up on its own inside you)

The thickened bulb brushed against your sweet spot, and although being tied to Cu restricted your movement on his cock, the sensation the knot provided was more than enough for you.

A warm sensation began to fill your insides as Cu’s cock twitched and released quick, short hot spurts, serving as the “icing” on the cake to push you over the edge.

“Oh g-god yes Cu,” you moaned in delight, “fill me, g-” your lips shook and the rest of your words failed to escape your mouth as ecstasy seized your ability to speak.

Your back arched against Cu’s chest, the muscles in your body tensing as a climactic sensation crashed over your body. You rubbed your clit fervently, another hand reaching to Cu’s thigh and squeezing with all the strength you had in your body.

Even as your own climax tapered off, you could still feel Cu emptying into your spent hole.

Wanting to make fun out of the opportunity to have a mess of cum on your body rather than simply inside, you tried to pull yourself off of him, only to realize his knot was thick enough to tie the two of you together for the time being.

At this, Cu gave his first reaction of any sort, his chest rumbling as he chuckled deeply - the sound more of a growl than laughter.

Left stuck to his knot until Berserker reached completion and then some time after that, you began once again to rub and flick your clit. Might as well get another orgasm out of it, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Although I'm not officially taking REQUESTS for which servant to use, if you have some in mind you think could be fun I'm willing to entertain it if they're particularly popular/ one i personally like a lot too.


End file.
